Una misión destruida por amor
by HinaRe
Summary: Misión destruida por la culpa de una niña que se cruzó en el camino y tal vez se quede con el .. por siempre DeiHina --MENSAJE MIO--
1. El encuentro

**Esta es mi primera historia o más bien fic es sobre mi pareja favorita y pues... ya saben los personajes no son míos etcétera, etcétera.**

**Ojala les guste y déjenme sus reviews.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una tarde como las de siempre a Deidara le habían dejado otra misión, realmente a el no le gustaba tener que compartir sus misiones con Tobi pero desgraciadamente, según el, había llegado a ser su compañero de equipo y por esa única y pequeña razón tenia que aguantarlo.

Esta misión era hacia Konoha la de traer al Kiuby, muchas veces antes habían intentado otros miembros Akatsuki atraparlo pero todo terminaba siempre en NADA nunca volvían con el y ahora el turno de el y su compañero Tobi de intentar traerlo.

Todo el camino hacia Konoha el pobre Deidara había tenido que soportar a Tobi cada palabra que decía, todo y aunque a veces perdía la paciencia y quería matarlo no lo hacia porque la cordura lo detenía.

Antes de llegar se detuvieron porque Tobi había alcanzado a observar desde lejos a una persona.

-Sempai… ¿deber detenernos?-

-No lo se déjame ir a ver quien es-

Deidara se acercó a donde estaba quien había visto Tobi y entonces se dio cuenta de que era una niña.

Era una niña de pelo corto azulado y unos ojos grandes lilas, aperlados con un tono plateado.

- ¿Quien es usted?-dijo la niña un poco asustada

Deidara se le quedó mirando un momento, era una niña muy bonita.

Entonces la niña se dio cuenta de que tenía la capa de Akatsuki.

-Usted es un Akatsuki-dijo con un poco mas de valor sacando un kunai

-Niña no te quiero hacer daño así que baja esa arma-

Hinata no hizo caso y siguió apretando con fuerza el kunai que tenia en la mano.

-Bueno ya que no me haces caso-dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia delante-creo que tendré que quitártela yo mismo-

-No se acerque-dijo Hinata temblando.

A pesar de ser una kunoichi igual tenía miedo porque sabía que los Akatsuki eran muy fuertes y el podría matarla.

Deidara se acercó con una rapidez increíble hacia Hinata y ella lo sintió por detrás con esa misma rapidez con la que llego cerca de el. Le quito el kunai y lo puso sobre el cuello de Hinata.

Ella comenzó a temblar sentía la muerte a un lado suyo y predecía el dolor del kunai en su cuello pero se le ocurrió pisarlo no era una muy buena idea porque era algo predecible pero decidió intentarlo solo para salvarse la vida, antes de pisarlo escucho una voz muy curiosa de un hombre que estaba a lo lejos diciendo:

-Sempai hay que ir por el chico Kiuby-

Hinata se quedó helada sabia que el chico kiuby era Naruto y no podía permitir que se lo llevaran de Konoha. Al darse cuenta de eso pisó a Deidara y le funciono porque la soltó y en lo que el se tocaba el pie ella salió corriendo.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que Tobi había gritado la misión y no podía dejar que esa niñita lo echara a perder avisando a su aldea claro esto también le dio una razón más para odiar a Tobi.

-Vuelve aquí niña-

-No-

Deidara corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó, el la tiro al suelo y no la dejaba levantarse.

-Ya suéltame-decía la niña de ojos lilas

-Claro que no tú vendrás con nosotros-

-¿Qué?-dijo asustada

-Si eso hasta que terminemos nuestra misión luego… tal vez, te mate-

Hinata se quedo quieta lo ultimo que Deidara dijo la dejo con un dolor de estomago terrible ¿Como que la iba a matar? Apenas acababa de salvarse de una vez y ahora era otra siguió intentando soltarse pero todo lo que hacia era en vano no podía soltar de Deidara era demasiado fuerte como para que ella sola lo detuviera entonces grito ya que no podía hacer nada más.

-Cállate-decía tratando de dejarla inconsciente o algo por el estilo

- No quiero irme con ustedes, suéltame- decía desesperada

-Lamentablemente no es tu decisión así que acostúmbrate-

Deidara ató a Hinata de los brazos y la cargó como si no pesara nada claro antes de hacerlo la golpeo para que no hiciera más ruido.

-Sempai ¿Por qué la traemos?-

-Porque si la dejamos en konoha avisara que vamos por el Kiuby y no la traeríamos si no fuera por tu culpa ¿entendido?-

-Si sempai discúlpeme-dijo el buen Tobi cabizbajo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin de mi primer capitulo bien cortito ojala les guste si no les gusta me mato :P**


	2. No me puedo enamorar

**Como vi que les gustó le siguo (wiiiiiii) y ya saben me mato si no les gusta o bueno la verdad… no se tratare de hacer este capitulo más largo hahahaha ¬¬ y sigan leyendo hago lo mejor que puedo…disculpen las faltas de ortografía trato de tener las menos posibles y en cuánto a lo largo de los capítulos si tratare de hacerlos más largos solo que entre más largos más tiempo necesito.**

Después de un rato no muy largo rato Hinata despertó y estaba aún atada debajo de un árbol, logró ver a Deidara discutiendo con Tobi por una tontería uno de esos enojos que le daban a Deidara cuando Tobi lo desesperaba y entonces después de que terminaron de discutir, o más bien de que Deidara termino de regañar a Tobi por alguna cosa que hizo mal, el rubio se acercó a Hinata porque notó que había despertado.

-Con que despierta-

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes! ¡¿Por qué me mantienen aquí?!-

-¡Porque si te vas me meto en problemas y ya suficiente tengo con este idiota!-dijo señalando a Tobi.

-Tendrás razón-dijo Hinata suspirando.

-Bueno pues luego nos vamos-

-¡¿Irnos?!... ¡¿A dónde?!-

-Pues seguiremos en camino a Suna-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Qué no estábamos ya en Konoha?-

-Pues… mientras dormías digamos que nos alejamos…un poco-

-Si iban por Naruto ¿Por qué vamos a Suna?-

-Fue a una misión en Suna-

-¡No iré!-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si-dijo un poco asustada Hinata.

-¿Estas desatada y puedes irte sola de aquí sin que te matemos?... ¿No verdad? Así que no andes molestando niña-dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de Hinata.

Hinata se enojo, jamás se había enojado pero ese hombre la había hecho sentir ira por primera vez en su vida. Y como no sabía como sacar la ira las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero en vez de eso le escupió en la cara, a lo que Deidara reaccionó y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a eso estúpida?!-dijo el rubio con ira-¡Ahora no esperes vivir después de la misión!-

Deidara le dijo a Tobi que se encargara de la niña mientras el iba en busca de agua para pasar la noche acampando, cuando Deidara se fue Tobi se sentó al lado de ella.

Y se quedó en silencio escuchando sus sollozos.

-¿Por qué a mi?-decía Hinata mientras lloraba.

Tobi sintió un poco de compasión por Hinata y decidió consolarla al menos por ese momento.

-No llores-dijo el buen Tobi

-¿Cómo no puedo llorar? … me quiero regresar-dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

-No… te preocupes-dijo Tobi desatándola.

-¿Por qué me desatas?-dijo Hinata asustada.

-No escaparas… ¿o si?-

Hinata no sabia que responder a esto la verdad si quería escapar pero no lograría nada de todas maneras así que le respondió a Tobi.

-No lo haré-

-¿Estas bien?-

-No… quiero regresar-

-No debes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Aún estas en peligro y más por lo que acabas de hacer-

-Eso fue defendiéndome no iba a dejar que me siguiera insultando como lo estaba haciendo y menos me dejaría en la circunstancia en la que estoy-

-Tal vez tu tener razón pero... Debes de dejar d hacer eso o si no irte peor-

-Si… disculpa-dijo Hinata cabizbaja.

-No hay problema solo… trata de no volver a cometer esos errores-

-Sabes para ser un de los malos eres… muy buena persona-

Tobi se quedó pensando en eso Hinata tenía razón pero aún así no debía de darle tanta confianza porque si no… pues todo se echaría perder por su culpa… como muchísimas veces antes y no quería que Deidara se volviera a enojar con él aunque la verdad siempre lo hacia y no porque cometiera errores sino al parecer por nacer y eso hacia sentir muy mal al buen Tobi pero... Sentía pena por Hinata y no la podía dejar así de triste no quería que ella sufriera lo que él siempre.

Entonces llegó Deidara con el agua que había ido a buscar y vio a Hinata desatada y a Tobi hablando con ella y obvio pensó lo peor.

-Tobi ¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¿Por qué esta desatada?-

Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y como le debía una favor a Tobi-

-¡No lo molestes!-dijo lo menos asustada que podía.

-Niñita no te metas no es asunto tuyo además luego me encargare de ti-

-¿Qué?-dijo ya asustada.

-Lo que escuchaste-

-¡No!-

-¡Ya cállate!-

-¡No!-

-¡Kuso, ya te estas poniendo muy desesperante!-

Deidara iba a golpear a Hinata pero… esta vez ella no se dejó y le detuvo como pudo el brazo.

-No me vas a golpear esta vez-dijo decidida.

Deidara se dio cuenta de esto y bajo su brazo, se le quedó mirando a Hinata y luego saco un suspiro de resignación entonces se fue un poco lejos a sentarse en el suelo. Desde lejos le dijo a Hinata…

-Tienes suerte-

Hinata se quedó sentada en el suelo mirando a Tobi levantar la casa de campaña para los tres. Al verlo sentía tristeza por él , pobrecito tenia que sufrir el estar con Deidara casi todos los días si no es que eran todos los días de su vida y ella que lo acababa de conocer ya quería que se fuera y la dejara en paz. Pero todo era muy difícil en ese momento .Más tarde Tobi le dijo Hinata que era hora de dormir y que entrara en la tienda de campaña, ella hizo lo que le dijo y se quedó acostada un rato hasta que aún y con preocupación se quedó dormida. Luego más tarde Deidara y Tobi se fueron a dormir igualmente. Deidara se le quedó mirando a Hinata, ella ya estaba dormida, dormida no era tan fastidiosa la verdad la veía calmada y en cierto modo… linda. Agito su cabeza _"¡¿Cómo podía pensar que era linda?!" _No eso no, ella era una niña yademás era una rehén no se podía enamorar de ella_._

**Wiiiiiii otro capitulo terminado me acabo de dar cuenta que no los puedo hacer más largos TTOTT es culpa del tiempo, pero no se arrepentirán de leer mi historia De veras! Dejen sus reviews y... me mato si no les gusta :p**

**Esta vez revise mejor la ortografía… supongo.**


	3. Por siempre en Akatsuki

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, no se si les gusta mi historia yo hago lo que puedo pero bueno aquí la voz que cuenta es la de los espectadores XD, y bueno mis especiales agradecimientos a:**

**Ayugimeki**

**Angelique-Neige**

**AnGeLuSyCaIm**

**Sakuno-chan Echizen**

**Hidini-sama**

**MitsukiMaiIsotto**

**Por apoyarme en todo y corregirme porque aún soy pequeña y no tengo mucha experiencia XD.**

Después de un largo rato Deidara se quedó dormido al igual que Tobi y Hinata y durmió preocupado por… ella.

A la mañana siguiente…

Deidara se levantó y despertó a Hinata y a Tobi para que se prepararan porque pronto se irían de viaje directo a Suna, Deidara había dejado a Hinata desatada al fin y al cabo él sabía que no podría escapar y si escapaba no llegaría muy lejos. Cuando hubieron terminado de prepararse para irse se encaminaron a Suna el camino no fue muy largo, porque llevaban tal prisa que Deidara daba miedo "_¿Cómo podía ir a esa velocidad?"_Pero OH! Sorpresa que el viaje había sido en vano porque Naruto no se encontraba en Suna, tenían que regresar a investigar donde se encontraba realmente y así como que la verdad no les daba ni muchas ganas, ni mucha felicidad hacerlo y lo peor .. Pein acababa de llamar al Tobi y a Deidara que regresaran a la base._"¿Cómo que regresar?". _Pensaba Hinata -Ella no podía regresar con ellos - que cosa tan horrible, no podía, apenas y soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Deidara, y ahora resultaba que tenia que irse a la base Akatsuki donde lo tendría que soportar mucho más.

-¿Cómo que iré con ustedes?-pregunto Hinata

-Sabes que si por mí fuera no vendrías es mas estarías muerta pero son órdenes-dijo muy calmado y con una voz muy fría, Deidara

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Lo que acabas de decir no es cierto, no estaría muerta.

-Y ¿Por qué no? Yo te mataría cuando quisiera y si tienes razonamiento entonces cállate.

Hinata se sentía muy mal pero sabía que no tenía elección tenia que ir con ese hombre era la única opción existente Al llegar a la base Akatsuki Hinata se sintió un poco rara alas personas que veía todas eran anormales, y no es que ella no conociera gente rara porque todos los "_Shinobis"_ y "_Kunoichis" _son raros sino que eran mas raros de lo comú y Deidara la dirigieron hacia una gran habitación, en donde se encontraba una gran mesa y 2 sillas, en donde estaban, una mujer madura pero bonita, con una flor de papel en el pelo, y un hombre de pelo anaranjado rojizo, con piercings en casi toda la cara. El hombre se levantó de la silla y dijo:

-Deidara por primera vez veo que haces bien algo has traído a la heredera del Byakugan, a la pequeña Hyuga.

-Como sea ni que me importara mucho.

Pein se quedo mirando fijamente a Hinata luego se acercó a ella y la tomo por la barbilla, le levanto la vista y le dijo:

-Hinata ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?

Hinata no sabia que contestar, se sentía un poco nerviosa y comenzó a temblar; Pein se dio cuenta de esto y quito su mano de la barbilla de Hinata. Ella logró tomar un poco de valor y le contesto:

-No…no lo se.

-Te quedaras aquí.

-¡No!

Pein no cambio la expresión de su cara al escucharla gritar, solo pudo dar una última orden:

-Deidara, se quedara con ustedes.

Deidara y Hinata se quedaron helados a escuchar esto, no se podía aceptar eso, Hinata se sentía atrapada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y finalmente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Tobi se le quedó mirando a la pequeña Hyuga estaba llorando porque ya no vería a su familia, a su Naruto, a Kiba… a todos los que estaban en Konoha. Cuando Pein salió de la habitación todo quedó en silencio, solo los ligeros sollozos de Hinata se escuchaban. Deidara hacia como si no le importara eso pero pues obvio sentía algo de lastima, al fin y al cabo a todos les da lastima ver a una niñita llorando ¿no?, Tobi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata para tranquilizarla pero ella quitó su mano con un golpe brusco, este movimiento hizo que Tobi quedara desconcertado por esa actitud.

-Hinata.

-No. Tobi, ya déjalo-dijo Hinata quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mirando el suelo un poco triste.

-Hinata.

-¡Tobi!, ya basta.

-Déjala Tobi.-susurro Deidara y salió de ahí, igual o más triste que Hinata.

Hinata miró a Tobi, y él solo le indico que lo siguiera, la llevó a su cuarto. (N/A: En esta historia los Akatsuki tiene una base parecida a una casa, y cada equipo duerme en una habitación ya saben, Itachi y Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan etc. Así que será que Hinata duerme con Deidara y Tobi). Hinata entró al cuarto, no estaba feo, pero bueno esque ella casi se imaginaba un cuarto de tortura, era un cuarto de tatamis un poco gastados y una ventana, pero solo había 2 camas , una de Tobi y otra de Deidara.

-Hinata, por ahora poder dormir en mi cama si querer, hasta que Tobi conseguir una para ti.

-Gracias Tobi-dijo Hinata tratando de mostrar aunque fuera felicidad falsa.

-Hinata

-¿Si?

-No te preocupes, esto, lo que esta pasando…

-Tobi no intentes hacer lo imposible ¿si?

-Disculparme, Hinata-sama.

-No hay problema.

Hinata se sentó en la cama de Tobi y se quedó ahí sola, porque Tobi salió de la habitación. Así pasaron las horas hasta que fue la noche Hinata ya se había quedado dormida, se había quitado su abrigo beige y los entró al la habitación y la vio dormida, se le quedó mirando por unos momentos noto que estaba temblando, se acercó se quito la capa Akatsuki y se la puso como cobija, luego el se acostó en su cama.

**Siempre yo con capítulos cortos pero buenos, es todo lo que puedo hacer XD,**

**Otra cosa piquen ese botón de abajo. Se que quieren ******


	4. La inconciencia de Deidara

A la mañana siguiente Deidara se levantó antes que sus dos compañeros, antes Pein le había dicho a Deidara que este mes no tendrían misiones, ni él, ni Tobi, ni Hinata. Sintió un poco de alivio, ya no tendría que trabajar tanto pero... Era ella quien le preocupaba realmente... no era mucho él… se quedó un rato a esperar a que sus compañeros despertaran pero nada ninguno mostraba señales de vida. (N/A: Creo que exagere XD) Deidara camino hacia la puerta hasta que de repente escucho un suspiro y vio a Hinata levantándose de la cama. Estiro sus brazos y se talló los ojos luego miró al frente y vio a Deidara recordando que estaba en... La base Akatsuki, bajó de la cama y se puso sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Deidara.

-Nada, solo me cambio para salir del cuarto, estar aquí se me hace sofocante.

-Vaya... Sofocante, supongo que crees que afuera este más fresco.

-Supongo que deberías dejar de molestar.

-Vaya que genio, estas tan chiquita y tan amargada.

-Ya deja de molestar.

-No te estoy molestando solo estoy jugando.

-Si a esto le llamas juego.

-¿Y ahora que te dio?

-Nada que te importe.

Hinata iba a salir por la puerta, pero justo cuando la estaba deslizando sintió el brazo de Deidara sobre ella y se quedó quieta. Estaba un poco asustada, pero respiró profundo y volteó hacia atrás, con un poco de recelo.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo enojada Hinata

-Bueno... solo quería saber si pues...no… nada.

-Emm.... claro-contestó algo confundida Hinata.

-Hinata

-¿Si?

Deidara ya no soportaba eso... lo que sentía, la verdad le gustaba Hinata, y aunque le haya escupido, él sabia que era porque la había provocado, él sabia que era una niña pero eso no lo justificaba todo...Porque le gustaba a pesar de todo, le gustaba en verdad. Los instintos lo perdían, no los aguantaba… le estaban ganando. No sabia controlarse en esos momentos y entonces miro a Hinata a los ojos, se acercó a ella mientras sentía como ella asustada, temblaba al ver la poca distancia de la cara de Deidara con la suya, Deidara toco la mejilla de Hinata, cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Hinata se quedó paralizada, no sabia que hacer trató de quitárselo, pero el era más fuerte y la puso contra la pared. Hinata se desesperó y sentía como las manos de Deidara se acomodaban en su cintura, y sus labios atrapando los de ella. Hinata ya no soportaba estar en esa situación y logró en un intento rápido, empujar a Deidara. Se le quedo mirando asustada y entonces le dio una cachetada, Deidara toco su mejilla, la sentía caliente. Hinata lo acababa de golpear.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Hinata furiosa-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-entonces empezó a llorar-¡Aléjate!-

Deidara se quedó parado, como si no supiera que acababa de pasar, solo vio a Hinata que salió corriendo de la habitación mientras lloraba, se sintió un poco culpable. _"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué hice eso_?" pensó Deidara mientras miraba el suelo y golpeaba con el puño cerrado la pared de la habitación levantando a Tobi, que aun estaba dormido, Tobi se talló los ojos. Y se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Deidara, lo vio con algo de curiosidad y entonces le preguntó que le sucedía, Deidara no le quizo contestar solo salio del cuarto, dejando a Tobi algo confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, si de por si el pobre Tobi no entendía nada como iba a entender eso que ni siquiera sabia que había sucedido.

**Este capi lo hice a la carrera no se si se noto pero... bueno Emm... No tengo tiempo de agradecer pero gracias a todos y todas wii listo piquen el botón de abajo.**


	5. Monstruo

**Como se habrán dado cuenta… escribo muy poco y muy lento, ha pero no hay porque preocuparse, esque mis capítulos, bueno tardo mucho en hacerlos, he decidido que después de esta historia... Las demás que subiré aquí serán de las que escribí con mis amigas en los cuadernos que nos encontrábamos, y ah como me gustaría que leyeran sus historias, así que también subiré de ellas aunque... jojo tal vez no me dejen y Kuso ¬¬ pero ya que... Este capitulo será algo diferente, y otra cosa muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me lean los adoro…bueno... Ya empezare :) **

**----------------- ---------------- ------------------- ----------------**

Tobi había quedado algo confundido, pero también se levantó, y salio del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo para preguntar o algo así. Al salir encontró a Hinata sentada en una esquina cerca del la habitación, escuchaba como lloraba y le daba lago de pena… aunque el no sabia porque lloraba pero se imaginaba que era porque extrañaba a sus amigos, a su aldea, y su familia y todo eso. Así que le preguntó que le sucedía pero ella no le contestó...Tobi estaba un preocupado por ella pero decidió hacer algo para hacerla más feliz... se acercó a Hinata y se hincó para estar a su altura…

-Hinata – le dijo Tobi con voz quedita.

Hinata levantó la cara y vio a Tobi… se quedó pensando en porque se preocupaba él tanto por ella… porque se había dado cuenta de que siempre era él el que la consolaba… y se le ocurrió que si era verdad lo que había pensado antes de él … si era la buena persona que ella necesitaba .. O al menos la que lograba hacerla sentir mejor… así que lo único que se le ocurrió para agradecerle fue regalarle una sonrisa...

-Hinata-sama ¿esta bien?- dijo Tobi algo preocupado por esa reacción

-Estoy bien… supongo

-Que bueno… Hinata… ¿no quiere salir?

-¿Salir?... puedo

-Supongo

-Bueno si… creo que se me hace frío estar aquí adentro… digo que hace frío adentro.

-Bueno… venga

Tobi tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada… la abrió y la luz que le daba a Hinata en la cara si que era muy fuerte porque… bueno estar en un lugar tan oscuro como la base si que era desgastante y deprimente para variar de lo que le había pasado…salio se dio cuenta de que la base estaba situada en un lugar muy lindo … parecía un bosque adentro de un patio … había de todo tipo de árboles… de todo tipo de flores… y también había un pequeño lago, justo en medio estaba un cerezo enorme. Para ser una organización delincuente sabían escoger lugares para vivir. A Hinata le gustaba estar en ese lugar, estaba soleado y el cielo despejado.

-Tobi… arigatou

-Tobi solo quería hacer lo que creía correcto, además a Tobi no gustarle ver a las personas tristes.

Hinata sonrío de nuevo en forma de agradecimiento… pero de repente se deslizó la puerta y salió de ahí otro miembro de los Akatsuki… Hinata y Tobi se le quedaron mirando unos momentos y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de quien era se trato de proteger poniéndose detrás de Tobi.

-Sempai-dijo Tobi

Deidara se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba detrás de Tobi y que además esta temblando… eso lo hizo sentir mal, lo hizo sentir como si de un monstruo se tratara, el sabia que después de todo si lo era… había matado a varias personas por puro placer pero… ver como esa chiquilla le miraba con temor lo hacían sentir como no se imaginaba, rechazado, temido, excluido y hasta… odiado. Entonces tomó la decisión de disculparse por la estupidez que había hecho hace un rato.

-Hinata-dijo Deidara

-Man… mande- contestó algo asustada.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo en voz fría

Hinata estaba algo asustada pero trató de tener algo de valor y se movió de detrás de Tobi y se acercó a Deidara.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… yo necesito hablar contigo… a solas.

- Es… esta bien- dijo asustada Hinata.

Deidara y Hinata se alejaron de ahí y se sentaron en el pasto… Hinata a una distancia de Deidara.

-Hinata… lo que... lo que hice

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le interrumpió Hinata

-Yo.... no se… supongo que por…que…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo ella con tono serio

-Lo lamento…

-Y te perdono ^^

Deidara se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues si prefieres no te perdono… yo pienso que todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad solo que… supongo que eso no me quita el Miedo pero… no te odio.

-No me odias...

-No… ¿Por qué debería?

-No lo se… soy un monstruo.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Tú eres la primera persona que es así conmigo… bueno que me perdona… después de hacer algo malo

-Bueno supongo que… es un halago :)

-Bueno… perdón

-Estas perdonado… no eres un mosnstruo.

Hinata le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Deidara y se va.

Dejando a Deidara algo impresionado.


	6. MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA

Aver ya se que no he subido la continuación desde el año pasado OK?

Pero no me tienen que agredir, no he olvidado la historia..

Solo que mis ganas de escribir murieron..

Ya no me gusta escribir fics, que recién salen de mi mente..

Y tardare en continuar.. asi que

Basta de agresiones & más paciencia señoritas & caballeros :/

Muchas gracias

atte.: HinaRe


End file.
